Two Very Different Worlds
by angels13
Summary: 25 years into the future of Jace and Clarys world. Jonathan is still alive. Jace and clary have 11 sons and 1 daughter. Their daughter, Melanie-Jane, gets pushed through a portal when she goes looking for her dad and oldest brother. This protal puts her in the world of Westerios. Joffrey has another evil plan brewing and so does Jonathan when he makes Westerios the battle field.
1. The Portal

Joffrey sat on the Iron throne, bored out of his mind. Listening to the council treading lightly around situations he had caused. "Your grace, are you listening?" Joffrey's mother, Queen Cersi asked her son. Joffrey rolled his eyes. "Yes mother." He said very rude and harshly.

Suddenly the council member talking was cut off my the opening of a hole in the wall. They wall hadn't done any destruction nothing was being sucked into it. Everyone was frozen with fear. Then a small girl was shot through the hole and landed on her back. She was wearing black trousers, black shirt, was covered in fresh blood. Joffrey took a shock to this. For everyone's eyes she was basically in undergarments.

The girl got up and ran towards the hole in the wall again, but it closed before she could get through.

"By the angle!" She yelled. Her voice was delicate yet harsh and angry. She took her dagger in her hand and jammed it into the wall where the hole and came and disappeared. She then turned around and saw people dressed in were attired staring at her in fear.

Queen Cersi took notice that she had a glass looking sword in her hand and yelled, "She has a weapon.. Guards!"

Two guards stormed in and charged at her.

At the speed of light she took both guards out.

"Amazing.." Joffrey said barley above a whisper.

The girl turned towards Joffrey and dropped her sword. "Look I come in peace. I'm not here to harm anyone. I was sent here on accident.." She said gently.

Awkward silence only stayed for a moment when broken by King Joffrey. "Get her some clothes, I am intrigued on this current situation." He stared at her with lustful and playful eyes. She on the other hand just rolled her eyes and followed a maid out of the throne room. Before she left Joffrey noticed she had a black leather bag on her back.

"Mother?" He asked. "Yes my son?" Queen Cersi asked. "Go with them..keep an eye on the girl.." He said curiously to his mother. She nodded and left with them.

Melanie-Jane POV:

I had my bag back and it was enchanted with a rune I made. I walked out of the institute with no one seeing me. They were all to busy with Jonathan coming back.

I was dead set on finding him and getting my dad and eldest brother back. I have 11 older brothers and then there's me. I may be only 15 but, I am very strong and one of the best shadowhunters our world has ever seen.

I walk about 3 miles down the road on my way to my uncle Magnus' house when my aunt Izzy's necklace starts pulsing. I draw my seraph blade and stand ready for an attack. Out of the alley comes Jonathan and two lesser demons.

"Give me back dad and Ethan and I won't attack." I said firmly. Jonathan laughed and walked closer to me very slowly. "You won't attack me.?" He said laughing. The two lesser demons then attacked me. Whilst I fought and killed them both Jonathan attacked me in the midst of it. We both fought hard but he hit me more than I him. He was bigger, stronger, smarter and more powerful than I but, I wasn't gonna give up. I was knocked into the ally wall, covered in blood and weak Jonathan drew a portal and shoved me in.

When i landed I was in a giant room filled with people dressed obviously not from my time or dimension. Ignoring them I ran towards the still open portal. It closed. "By the Angel!" I yelled. I hit my fathers dagger into the wall. I lost him again and now I'm stuck..

A lady yelled for guards to come in so when I turned I was attacked. Mere mundanes aren't a match for me so I easily fought them off with not having to kill them. When I turned around I saw a boy on a giant iron seat..a throne. So he must be the king...well shit.

"Look I come in peace. I'm not here to harm anyone. I was sent here on accident.." I said gently not wanting to be a threat to them.

Awkward silence only stayed for a moment when broken by Who I'm guessing is the king "Get her some clothes, I am intrigued on this current situation." He stared at me with many emotions in his eyes. I just rolled mine thinking he was trying to be a smart asshat. I followed what looked to be like a servant girl out of the room. She lead me to a beautiful bedroom. I sat my bag down and pulled out some of my clothes and undergarments. "No those won't do, a lady doesn't wear pants or show much skin." I turn to see a beautiful woman. Blonde hair, tall, thin and carried herself with pride. "Well I'm not a lady I'm a Shadowhunter this is what we wear and varieties of it. I'm sorry but I can't wear..a dress." I stated politely as possible. Her fake smile turned to a scowl. "Little Dove, we don't want to startle our kingdom now I ask you please wear appropriate attire for a lady to be seen in." She stated. I huffed then said," fine bring me what is appropriate for me to be in." She smiled for real this time and went to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. I had slipped on everything they had given me and the servant girl had laced the corset and dress on. I had my aunt Izzy's fist sliver whip around my upset right arm and a coupe thronging daggers in the breast of the dress, just in case Jonathan had sent more surprises. The necklace copy of my aunt Izzy's that my uncle Magnus had made for me fell right between my cleavage. "I'm ready." I said. My blonde hair flowed in the wind breeze that suddenly came through. The queen turned around and said, "you look like beautiful and proper. Isn't that better." She said gloat-fully. I rolled my eyes and walked towards her following her out of the room when suddenly the necklace started pulsing again. I turned around and saw the servant girl. With my sight I focused on her like my dad had taught me and saw she was the demon. "Run" I whispered to the queen. "Excuse me ? A queen doesn't run!" The maid growled and lunged towards me. "Run!" I pushed her making her run. The demon missed us as we moved and hit the wall. We ran to the room from before but before they could close the doors there demon busted in and two more followed in. One of them was a greater demon.

"Fucking hell." I yelled. I drew one of my daggers and my whip unwrapped. "Everyone get behind me and stay calm!" I yelled once more.

"Herondale girl," the greater demon hissed, " we smell that angelic blood in your veins." The lesser demon finished.

Everyone in the room had moved behind the throne and the king yelled," what are those things?! Guards help her out! My lady please come let the soldiers take care of this before you get hurt!" Damn foolish guards followed the Kings words and got themselves killed.

"I'm the only one who can stop these little shits so you shut up and let me do what I was born to do. K? K." The lesser demon attacked from the side. This demon had 4 hearts. I stabbed the first demon in his lesser heart. I used the whip to capture the greaterr demon and throw him to the other side of the room. I threw a dagger into two of his hearts and then stabbed the demon closets to me but I missed his heart. So he threw me into the wall. I grunted with pain. I used my angelic speed and fought him off quickly and paid attention to the other demon. When he was killed the greater demon had finally attacked. I swung but missed. He was to quick and strong. Me being weaker than normal and in this restricting dress I had to find some sort of fire and until then I hard to be smart and conserve my energy. I avoided each of his blows and then the king threw his sword at the demon. It screeched when it plunged into one of his arms. It then threw my out of the way and stalked up to the king. He looked frightened so I took out my stele and drew three runes..strength..precision..and finally I drew the flame rune on the palm of my hand. Fire spread through my body and added to my powers. To other Shadowhunters it'd burn them but since my father had heavenly fire in his blood at one point fire doesn't hurt my brothers or me it gives us power. With more speed than ever I got in between the king and the demon. "Say hi to my uncle in hell!" I yelled and stabbed him with a fatal blow. "Is everyone alright?"

I asked. The King spoke "we should be asking you that, my lady, you are covered in cuts and blood." I shrugged. I applied three iratzes. "Why are you burning your beautiful skin?" Asked a man. Most likely another noble guy. "I'm not burning it..I'm marking my skin so I can heal." I gritted out as I drew the runes.

"Explain now! Or i will have you killed for attempting to harm the Royal and noble families." The Queen yelled.

" I'd shut up since I just save your area and I'm from a different dimension. Where I'm from there are mundanes humans basically And them not knowing what we are we protect them from demons and other shadow world creatures. I am a Shadowhunter.. A half angel half human being. My family is a bit screwed up and well I have 85% of angel blood in me so I'm more powerful than my other people. Most of my family is..those were a lesser demon and a greater demon. Sent here to drain me of my special blood for my uncle who is a dark shodowhunter so he can take over and kill everyone. Yada yada basically these are things that give me abilities by the Angels above. My uncle sent me here so he can take my family apart piece by piece."

Most looked like they were about to pass out from shock. "So you are basically here to protect us?" Asked the king. I shrugged." I guess so. This is a different dimension so you don't have shadowhunters. But yes I guess I will be here to protect you from the demons that have been flooding through and portaling to different dimensions."

The King nodded. "Then you must stay at the palace." He said cockily. Arrogant bastard is the vibe I get from him. A little man, a dwarf or something, came forward. "I am the Kings Uncle and I also insist you stay here. We'd all be safer wouldn't we?" I nodded. "Very well..my name is Melanie-Jane Fairchild Herondale."

"I am King Joffrey. This is Queen Cersi, my mother." King Joffrey said. I nodded. "Nice to meet you your graces. Sorry under the circumstances." Joffrey waved his hand. "No need for apologizing Lady Herondale, you saved us.." He trailed off looking up and down my body. I rolled my eyes. "My son has shown you graciousness and mercy for putting all our lives in danger..be grateful girl." Queen Cersi said. I slightly nodded my head not trusting me not to say something bitchy.

King Joffrey walked me out of the throne room and around to my room once again. "Thank you, your highness." I said.

"Call me Joffrey when we are alone." He said taking my hand in his. I carefully and slowly took me hand away from his. "Ok, well I'm quiet bloody and gross. I'm gonna take a bath." He nodded. "I'll have my mother come up and some handmaidens bring you some dresses so you can fit in better and not raise suspicion." I half smiled and went into my room.

King Joffrey POV:

Melanie-Jane was beautiful , absolutely stunning. Golden-blonde hair, fair-white skin, radiant-green eyes, perfect body..she was an absolute angel. She had to be made mine. I had to have her as my queen no doubt about that.

"Mother, bring Melanie-Jane a nice gown. And assign handmaidens to her as well. Please be civil with her." My mother didn't seem to happy about what I commanded of her. I am the king and she will do as I say. Melanie-Jane will be mine and only mine.


	2. Learning The Game

Melanie-Jane POV

When I was done and bathed I got on another stupid dress that made me wanna drive my own seraph blade through my heart. They insisted to do my hair in braids but, I refused I left my hair in its natural state. Curly and waving free around me. The servant girl had showed me out just as Queen Cersi had walked through the door. "Good your ready, dinner is awaiting us."

When we arrived in tot he dining room everyone was sat around a large table. "Please, Lady Herondale sit next to my mother, Cersi." I gently and awkwardly smiled at him and nodded. Cersi and I took our seats. "This is my grandfather, Uncle Tyrian you know of course. My Uncle Jamie, my sister, Marcella, and my brother, Tommen." I nodded and replied," nice meeting you all."

"Yes, yes now tell us more about your family, your people and what is your situation that got you here?" Said Joffreys grandfather. "Are you a witch?" Gasped Tommen. I nervously laughed. "No I'm not a which although we do have witches and warlocks as well as vampires and werewolf's and fairy's. We call all those downworlders. We are shadowhunters. We are half human, half angel we protect the humans from rogue demons and downworlders. The clave is our government and there was a thing called a dark shadowhunter created by my mothers demonic brother. Jonathan was born from my two shadowhunter grandparents who ran the circle, an uprising against the clave, valentine tainted Jonathan's blood with demons blood when he was in the womb as well he did so with my mother and my father before they were born. Once Valentine had died Jonathan created the dark shadowhunters by having them drink from the infernal cup much like our mortal cup that was used to create the first shadowhunters."

Joffrey propped his head on his head fascinated by what I had said. "So he is trying to..?" Asked Tyrion. " Take over my world and burn the mundane world to the ground. Our world is even separate from the mundane world where I live. It's hidden on land with a glamour only the shadow world can see and enter. It's called Idris."

"A down right psychopath." Laughed Jamie everyone laughed along. "Yes, but a very strong, intelligent, powerful, and manipulative psychopath that has all the realms of hell and the 2nd oldest and most powerful Greater demon there is on his side. Some how my parents and the clave army have managed to hold them off for 25 years."

"Interesting.." Trailed Joffrey. "Tell me about your family, my lady."

"I am the youngest child of 12 children. I'm also the only daughter in my family. My dads adopted brother, Alec, is married to my uncle Magnus, the most powerful and oldest warlock, his adopted sister, Isabel, married my mothers best friend, Simon, and they had 2 sons ,Max and Jaden. My 4 oldest brothers are 24 they are quadruplets, that would be Ethan, Carson, Randel, and Ron. Then the triples are 22 and their names are Andrew, William, and James. The twins are Gabriel and Jason they're 18 and then there's me I'm 15." At this point Cersi had stopped sipping her wine and her eyes wide as well as everyone else at the table. "Big family." Joffrey laughed. "How did your mother endure the birth of 12 children and more than one each time other than you." I shrugged.

Everyone all say in silence for a few moments till Cersi asked me the most disturbing question, " have you bleed?" What the actual hell?!

Joffrey groaned. "Mother seriously?" He asked.

These people are even weirder than my family..

"What, It was just a question." Joffrey and Cersi started arguing. Damn this was annoying, more annoying than my own family arguments.

Since I was done I excused myself out of the dinning hall and tried to find my room on my own.

Great I was lost. When I rounded the next corner I ran into a girl with red hair similar to my mothers. "Sorry." I said. She smiled and asked, "are you new in the palace?" I nodded. "I'm actually new to this land." She chuckled. "I'm Sansa Stark."

I smiled and replied, "I'm Melanie-Jane Herondale."

Joffrey POV

So many questions. I grew board of hearing about where she's from. To admit though some of it was fascinating. She has 11 damn brothers. It's going to be hard to please her family so I can make a deal to have her as mine. I can tell our children will be very powerful and very good looking.

When I notice she was no longer in the dinning room, that she excused herself I did the same to look for her. Damn girl probably got lost.

When I found her she was in the gardens with Sansa. Damnit that bitch will ruin my image with Melanie-Jane.

"Ah Lady Sansa, I see you have met our guest, Lady Melanie-Jane." Sansa looked scared good. "Your grace, just call me Melanie if u wish, my first name is kinda like." She giggles a bit and smiles. "Alright, Lady Melanie." I said trying it out.

"Well, I best be going.. Is that alright my king?" Sansa asked lightly. "Yes, yes go." I said smoothly. Sansa curtsied and left. Finally I was really alone with Melanie. "So my Lady, so you like the gardens?" She shrugged. "Yes they're beautiful, back at the New York Institute where my family live we have a in house garden in a green house. There's these flowers there that only bloom at midnight." Fascinating.

"Well that's quite interesting, sounds beautiful." She nods. "Yes they very much are. Quick personal question." I nodded giving her the ok to ask. "Where's your dad?"

"He died on a hunting trip a while ago, not that he was much of a father to me. He just was always drinking to to busy with whores." She looked at my sadly. It didn't phase me what I said about my father. It wasn't exactly unknown or a lie. "Where's your father?" I asked her.

She looked at her hands sadly. "He and my oldest brother Ethan were captured by Jonathan 2 months ago. The night I got portled here I snuck out of the institute away from my family and left to find them on my own. It was my fault they got captured. They were protecting me.."

I put my arm around her. "I'm sure anyone of your brothers or family would've done the same and you would have for them." She nodded yes.

"We're your parents in love when they married?" She asked randomly. "No it was an arranged marriage when my father, Robert, became king after a war. Here most don't marry for love, they marry for love, power, and money. Where yours?" She smiled. "Yes, it's funny how they met and fell in love very unique."

"Well tell me." I said trying to act interested. "My mom was hidden from seeing the world inside of the mundane world. Her mind block was coming off and she saw my dad kill a demon in a mans form. On her birthday he took her to that garden I told you about and had their first kiss. Then my moms dad, Valentine, told them they were siblings only to find that they weren't and her real brother was an evil asshat so it was okay for them to be together."

Her family is even more fucked up than mine. "That's very odd." She nodded. "Ya well, at least her actual brother hasn't gotten her. Now he wants her like a brother shouldn't, but he's nuts anyway." Oh my god I don't know if it's safe to marry into this girls family I might me killed or raped or something.

"Please don't think of my family as crazy or something. I mean they are, but they're good people who protect the innocent and they're loving. So it's not all bad it's mainly really good with them." She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

Man really listening to a woman talk really pays off.

Melanie-Jane's POV-

Talking with Joffrey was nice. He was nice I have yet to see the side of him that Sansa had described to me. Yet she doesn't seem like the girl to lie or deceive someone, but you never know. Though the is quite nice I'm going to have to keep my eye open for the way Joffrey acts that she described. I feel like I have to keep my guard up not only or demon or Jonathan, but for the people I'm around something with the Queen when I'm around her doesn't give me a warm fuzzy feeling..

"Lady Melanie.?" Asked Joffrey. "Oh yes, sorry I zoned out."

"I asked you if you would like escorting back to your chambers." Chambers..ohh my room. "Yes please, I got lost earlier and that's how I met Sansa."

He nodded and stood up pulling me with him. He had put my hand on his arm so ours were locked as we walked.

He walked me to my room and leaned in for a kiss. Ah hell no he was moving to fast. I gently pulled back slightly. "I guess this is good night." I said and rushed into my room and closed the door. "Phew." I whispered relieved.

I took the wretched dress and corset off. I felt so free!

I was wearing a dress to bed and it was so damn hot so I slipped in bed naked. Hehe.


End file.
